Dusk Till Nightfall: Magic Hours
by RadioactiveMonsters98
Summary: Una historia romántica y dramática para la vida de los Cullen; profundizando en el amor mutuo de Carlisle y Esme, en su hija biológica y en acontecimientos diversos que están previstos en su destino./ Pasa a darle una oportunidad. [CarlislexEsme]
1. Compendio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la propiedad de la grandiosa, Stephenie Meyer. Exceptuando OC y la trama ;)_

 **Hola a todos! Esta es una nueva historia posterior de las secuelas de Dawn, es probable que la mitad o mayoría son nuevos lectores de mi historia por lo que he decidido hacer un breve resumen de todo lo necesario que deben saber. Dicho esto, espero que disfruten de esta historia.**

 **Bye! Nahí x]**

* * *

 ** Compendio**

Posterior a la confrontación con los Volturis, los Cullen retomaron su vida en armonía pero los caminos de la vida disponían otro pensar. Al cabo de los dos años desde la confrontación, Carlisle y Esme decidieron adentrarse al bosque y allí albergaba un vampiro que ataco rotundamente a la matriarca del aquelarre, hincando sus colmillos produjo que dicha dama sucumbiera a tres días de cambio; su cuerpo se había preparado para conllevar un embarazo. A la posterioridad de cuatro meses y medio con trifurcas entre los hijos adoptivos de la pareja y la manada de lobos que protegían la humanidad de vampiros; finalmente la matriarca, Esme, dio a luz a una bella niña vampiro al cual todos adoraron hasta el punto de limpiar sus conclusiones y/o evitar una confrontación.

La niña, Heaven, creció y educó en un nivel intermedio pero la vanguardia de su familia, todos disfrutaron de las pequeñas cosas hasta que la decisión de abandonar la Isla Esme y la llegada de un nuevo hogar corromperá dicha felicidad. Los Volturis tomaran en secuestro a la pequeña para la formación de su ejercito; su familia la buscó sin descansó hasta que finalmente pudieron tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos y a la llegada a su hogar, la manada de Jacob se encontraba allí, deseosos por buscar a Ness. Luego de una intensa discusión entre los Cullen, la adolescente y Jacob; todo comienza a desequilibrarse cuando la adolescente, Nessie, escapa con la manada a Forks en el lugar donde ella y Jacob contraen matrimonio sin consentimientos de los padres de la joven. A la pérdida pelea de sus padres, hermanos y abuelo, deciden volver hacia donde el resto de la familia los espera pero mientras tanto los Volturis vuelven a aparecer a la busqueda de la niña extraviada y al encontrarla con el lazo directo del aquelarre, comienza una lucha entre ambos aquelarres resultando muertos Carlisle y Esme, y mientras que sus hijos adoptivos buscan venganza, la niña entre sus padres fallecidos, los trae a la vida por medio de su ponsoña; que resulta ser sanadora. Y pese de un nuevo intento de secuestro a la niña, una pequeña armonía de disposito sobre ellos; Jacob y Ness enmendaron la situación con la familia.

Luego de dos años, la niña nuevamente fue raptada pero por otro aquelarre completamente distinto; allí fue entrenada con estupendas tácticas y enviada a la batalla en donde huyó, al regreso de su familia pero posterior a otros dos años la presencia de nuevo lo cual Heaven aceptó voluntariamente para protección de su familia; su motivo opuesto a la vez pasada, era emparejar a los hijos de Aro y Caiuos, lo cual fue elegida; por agrado de Aro; a Heaven para ser compañera del hijo de este pero ella se rehusa, huyendo con la ayuda de los hijos de ambos hermanos Volturis y de su mejor amiga.

Al regresar otra vez a los brazos de su familia, finalmente Heaven se anima a asistir a la universidad para cumplir con su sueño de seguir los pasos de su padre en la medicina y al mismo tiempo, superando su mala experiencia en Rusia que fue dado lugar hacia cuatro años; allí conoce a un vampiro albino que capto su atención y ambos compartieron una conexión romantica y al cabo de tres meses contraen matrimonio pese a algunas desconfianzas minusculas por parte del aquelarre pero fueron olvidadas antes el embarazo y nacimiento del hijo de Ness; Milo.

Transcurriendo los veintitres años de nacimiento de la hija de Carlisle y Esme, inesperadamente la joven se embaraza y trae al mundo un niño, Jayden, pese a su recién felicidad a un nuevo miembro, Heaven se ve amenazada bajo el estallido de una batalla entre los ejercito de hijos de vampiros bajo los tres grandes aquelarres y dado a la cercanía del ejercito de los Volturis, intenta huir con su familia pero su cercanía es muy pronta y decide ofrecerse para mantener a salvo al resto de su familia. Al cabo de dos años unida al ejercito y con muchos acontecimientos allí, una emboscada provoca que ayude a sus únicos parecidos a amigos, esto ocasiona siempre, cansamente, otra vez raptada con uno de los grandes clanes que jamás conocio; allí fue levemente torturada y posterior de seis meses allí dentro logro escaparse, volviendo a su familia.

Mientras tanto, su familia padecía la perdida de la joven pero forzados a continuar por el bien del pequeño; el esposo de Heaven fue el más impactado pero con la ayuda de una joven vampiro que se encontraron de topé pudo paso a paso ir mejorando pero aun sin olvidarse de su esposa. Los intentos romanticos de la joven vampiro hacia el vampiro albino son percibidos por la matriarca y madre de la esposa del vampiro.

Finalmente se reúnen con la hija y hermana del clan, reencontrándose con su hijo ya siendo niño. A la llegada de su hogar, todos excepto Heaven, notan el triangulo amoroso que se había desarrollado pero negado por el esposo y luego de una fuerte pelean entre ambas mujeres, la hija menor de Carlisle y Esme, decide darle carta blanca a su marido y que decida lo que su corazón le pida. El debate interno comienza y de tropiezo un encuentro los deja perplejos, y en tardío conocimiento Heaven obtiene un segundo embarazo provocando que por protección, su esposo destierre a la joven vampiro que había sido su amiga.

Heaven y Ness disfrutan de su embarazo al unísono aunque la llegada del hijo de la primera fue más próxima, Adam. Su sobrina al entrar en parto, fue antendida por Heaven, al ayudar a traer a la niña; Weiss; también trajó un nuevo trato mejorado con su previamente enemigo, Jacob.

Y pese que nuevamente había caído la cortina de armonía y felicidad, es muy precipitado haber previsto ello cuando una nueva dificultad desigual a la mayoría en la historia de la familia, se abre paso a sus vidas...


	2. Capítulo 1- Epifanía

**Hola! Espero que continúen leyendo esta historia. Les aviso que está historia es extensa y será dividida en partes, el primero es Night. En fin, espero que les guste y que quieran continuar leyéndola, siéntense libres de comentar.**

 **Bye! Nahí x]**

 **Night**

 **Cap.1: "Epifanía"**

* * *

No siempre conseguimos lo que queremos pero tarde o temprano la vida nos otorga lo que merecemos y deseamos pero hasta llegado aquel momento se debe atravesar los baches de angustia; de esta manera subsistimos, en la ironía de la vida; la necesidad de la aflicción para contemplar la dicha y carencia de la ausencia para apreciar la comparecencia. Así se define la vida… es un tormento, una lucha, la súbita decepción, el incondicional amor y el ambiguo sacrificio; la gran serenidad y calidez en los colores de un atardecer dorado, la intensa precipitación y frigidez de una negra tormenta. No es posible variar lo que define la vida, ni siquiera las personas que transcurren en ella; ellas te encuentran y tal vez duren minutos o meses o años o tal vez permanecen en nuestras vidas pero siempre se haya las que en un indefinido momento se separan de nuestra vida… tal vez las que amas te abandonen… donándote el mayor dolor, el que no hiere físicamente y no mata sino el que quita tus ansías de vivir, el que con una minúsculo recuerdo pesa demasiado que sigue rompiendo tu corazón una y otra vez inclusive cuando ya estimas que no hay más pedazos que romper.

Esta será otra historia de mi vida que había finalizado más sin final feliz, en donde el culpable fue el amor.

Mi vida se había recuperado, toda la felicidad volvía a mí ser; un esposo que amaba y dos hermosos hijos, sin contar a mis padres y hermanos. Mis hijos crecían desenfrenadamente y cada minuto los amo con mayor devoción, la alegría de mi vida, productos de mi melódica risa. Mis amados padres siempre a mi lado, mi aliento, mis confidentes y mi inspiración a ser; continuaba a su lado y siempre procuraría que así fuese. Mis hermanos, queridos confidentes de travesuras y humor, su protección me confía seguridad y su presencia humor, sin ellos mi vida, ahora, sería carente de gozo.

Y finalmente mi querido y amado esposo, Jack… su amor demostrativo era cálido y completo, me hacía sentir amada… feliz… hasta que meses luego del nacimiento de nuestro segundo hijo, su personalidad había trastocado hacia mí provocando devastación en mi persona. La infelicidad llamo en la puerta y le abrimos par en par, de invitado llegó mi desesperación por recuperar lo que una vez fue y con mayor esfuerzo había logrado que los cuatro fuésemos de vacaciones al país natal de Jack.

Fue mi mayor error, Alison estaba allí y antes de que me diese de enterada, mi familia se había dividido y aun en mi lucha… lo perdí todo. Mi esposo… ahora mi ex esposo, obtuvo la custodia de mis bebés, arrebatándolos de mí y sin poder estar a su lado en todo su crecimiento y maduración. Hice lo que pude para encontrarlos pero habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra a semejanza de todo mi ser; el estrago irreparable se dispersaba en todo mi interior destruyendo lo que una vez fui, proporcionando una noche sin estrellas, sin luna, sin amaneceres, nada que brindará esperanza.

Las lágrimas caían descontrolarles así como la lluvia que cae porque la nube no soporta su peso; mi corazón ya no soporta tal dolor y aunque derramará tantas lágrimas como disponía no despojaba arduo e intolerante tormento. Los extraño tanto… mis bebés… mi esposo…

Si no era el amor de vida, ¿me equivoqué de amor o debí haberme equivocado de vida? Sin embargo, lo había elegido a él, sí, a él, el único que halló la manera de calmar mi alma indomable, el que hallo mi punto débil, el que brindaba luz en la oscuridad, el que valía la pena… Lo escogí porque me había percatado que valía la pena, valía los peligros, el riesgo… valía la vida… creí que valía, creí en su amor. Se escribe así, había dicho Rose, "creer" pero se pronuncia "decepción", esas había sido sus palabras en respuesta a mi reflexión angustiosa y fue lo que determino que todos los planes que había previsto en mi vida se derrumbaran… ya no era la misma persona que había hecho aquellos planes. Ya no más.

Mi única razón de existencia es mi familia… la que aún tenía. Escuchar sus pasos debajo de mi helecho de pena y un par de pisos; tan suaves e impecables garantizan calma y seguridad. Su incansable apoyo es lo único que pueden brindarme y lo apreciaba ya que precisamente mi existencia lo requiere; no solo otorgan su apoyo, presencia y consuelo también brindan mucho amor, un amor que mi ser solicitaba y suplicaba aunque no saciaba completamente pero templa el calvario.

-Heaven, cariño- Musitó mi madre con una amorosa devoción. Su suave voz siempre lograba serenarme y sentirme apreciada, aunque dentro de su pronunciar había cierta entonación de preocupación que me degradaba.

-¿Hmm?- Cuestioné con apenas un hilo de voz. Sentí su peso en la cama matrimonial, se acercó a mí y rodeo mi torso, tomó mi mano derecha; mis ojos comenzaron a picar y las lágrimas convergieron injustamente. Giré para enfrentar el rostro de mi madre cuando mi espada estuvo sobre el colchón, tomé su mano entre ambas manos. -Lo siento- Expresé con un inmenso nudo en mi garganta y una acometida lágrima descendió con desespero ante mi incauta expresión, con ansiedad busque el encuentro visual de sus ojos dorados.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, bebé- Manifestó con angustia, levanto su mano desocupada para acariciar afectuosamente mi mejilla y desterrando las lágrimas que caían en cascada.

-Claro que debo. Se supone que ya paso meses mi ánimo debe haberse mejorado pero…

-Corazón, no es fácil parar de llorar cuando tu corazón sufre de tal dolor. No debes guardar… reprimir ese dolor y esas lágrimas, lo único que ganarías al reprimir ese sentimiento es contaminar tu vida.

-Pero… ¿no contaminaría la suya por observar mi tediosa pena?- Cuestioné, mi percató de que ellos estaban sufriendo mi pena de una perspectiva de semejanza a la mía provocaba auto recelo e inapetencia a mi egoísmo.

-No, no hay contaminación. Acompañamos tu apesadumbre y lo discernimos, nadie se siente tedioso hacia tu pena, jamás lo haríamos. Somos una familia y nos apoyamos, no juzgarnos.

Aquellas palabras conmovedoras de mi apreciada madre, motivo a que mi ánimo compungido de convergencia silenciosa y secreta exigiera emerger en su presencia procuré mantenerlo a raya pero a cada segundo que transcurría el sentimiento se hace más vigoroso. El gesto de mi madre se tornó en uno lleno de angustia al notar mi sentimiento compungido y mi intento de no demostrarlo; podría asegurar que de tener su corazón palpitante y bombeando sangre, ella estaría llorando.

-Por favor, Heaven, déjalo ser. Permítelo fluir, permítete estar triste y rota de vez en cuando. Yo te aceptó de no ser siempre la persona alegre que eres y que todos conocemos; si deseas no hablar de lo que te sucede con especificación, lo comprenderé pero debes dejar que fluya, debes gritar, permitir que tu corazón llore hasta que sequé. Deja de reprimirlo en nuestra presencia, cariño, de este modo no podremos ayudarte- Manifestó mi mamá con sabiduría y con cierto dejé de pánico y desesperación al no saber cómo ampararme. Mis ojos se cerraron intentando decidirme en que debía hacer; liberarlo todo o mantenerlo.

Fortuitamente sentí la mano de mi mamá sobre mi mejilla, acariciándome y mimándome tal como ella frecuentaba; la acaricia circulaba descendentemente casi alcanzando mi mandíbula. En tan ingenuo toque, mis lágrimas insistieron en seguir el camino de su mano pero no se los permití al tapar mis ojos con mis manos; de mis labios intentó escapar un gemido de desmedido dolor pero con un desgarrador nudo lo atrapé sin dejarlo ir.

-El dolor se intensificará sí las derramas a escondida- Hablo súbitamente mi papá en mi oído, cayéndome desprevenida, su mano peinaba mi cabello. Entre la acaricia de mi mamá en mi mejilla y la de mi papá en mi cabello, las lágrimas brotaron desprevenidas y desesperación, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con brutalidad. Sentí el cuerpo de mi papá al acomodarse detrás de mí, rodeo mi cintura, abrazándome y proporcionando seguridad; mi mamá acomodo mi fleco y deposito un prologado beso en mi coronilla. Torpes gemidos y sollozos se desprendieron desde mi garganta, en cada sollozo el nudo se deslizaba en liberación pero unos seguidos minutos en ese estado, el nudo comenzó a tensarse suplicando liberar todo e inadvertidamente mi voz se alzó de un alarido apenado. Los brazos de mis padres ciñeron aún más a mi alrededor; la coronilla de mi mamá descansaba en la mía y podía sentir que la mejilla de mi papá descansaba sobre mi cabeza.

Los arrullos de consolación de mis padres son confortantes y entre sus brazos, en un refugio seguro y acogedor. Las lágrimas caían como agua de un estanque, ya no tenía el control de retenerlas y ahora no me estorbaba que mis padres vieran el verdadero estado que poseía desde hace unos meses; se sentía liberador, a semejanza de mi garganta sin el gran nudo producido varios minutos atrás. Liberé todo lo que mi ser disponía, a cada minuto transcurrido mi angustia y dolor empezó a ser más ligero, comencé a sentirme más como yo y no una estatua angustiosa.

Quité mis manos de mis ojos y de camino quité las lágrimas de mis mejillas, mis sollozos y/o gemidos desaparecieron al momento de que coloque mis manos sobre las de mis padres e inhalé tanto como pude para soltar un gran suspiro cortando con ese estado apesadumbrado. Mi mamá abrió sus ojos llenos de amor, levanto su rostro para depositar un beso en mi coronilla una vez más y luego volvió a su antigua posición con una suave sonrisa, se inclinó y besó mi mejilla; cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su calidez aunque solo fueron unos segundos.

-¿Mejor?- Pregunto mi papá finalizando con un beso a mi cabello. Simplemente asentí ligeramente.

-Casi normal- Murmuré con un suspiro. La mano de mi papá se dirigió a una de mis manos, tomándola y besando el dorso como acostumbraba hacer desde el momento en que nací; tal hecho produjo una sonrisa, la primera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándome sobre su pecho, mis ojos sobre los suyos mientras él aún sostenía mi mano y la acariciaba con dulzura con su pulgar. -Es molesto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó con su ceño fruncido.

-No debería ser simplemente así… siento que sigo siendo yo y me perturba. Quiero decir, cuando lo libre todo pensé que aun así iba a haber angustia pero en cambio no siento más angustia, es como si nada de todo eso sucediera- Explique esperando que me entendieran, resultaba ser un sentimiento muy extraño para explicarlo con especificas palabras. Mis padres no respondieron de inmediato, aun con mis palabras albergando su mente intentando analizar mis palabras para obtener una respuesta a mi inquietud.

-Sabes ante tu estado, leí las siete etapas del duelo- Hablo mi papá provocando que nuevamente incorporé mi vista a él. –La primera es la incredulidad, cuando notaste que se había ido, negación y confusión, pasaste un par de días a juzgar por tus escasas palabras sobre ese momento, luego pasaste a la otra etapa, dolor. Llanto explosivo, berrinche y desesperación, el comienzo del dolor y ocasiona reacciones irracionales y desmedidas, como cuando los buscaste por todo el planeta y cuando no los hallaste, explotaste en llanto y al calmarte pasaste a la siguiente etapa, furia- Explicó, se acomodó apoyándose sobre su codo y observarme, sentí sus dedos jugando con mi cabello. –Ya había llorado y estabas furiosa por sentirte abandonada, Alice nos comentó que derribaste muchos árboles y luego llegaste aquí, te enfadaste con todos nosotros pero la furia escondía la tristeza y una vez que te agotaste y te destrozaste comenzaste a repetir que era tu culpa, la cuarta etapa. Te echaste la culpa a haber podido salvarlo, porque no hiciste esto o aquello y te estancaste en esa etapa por bastante tiempo, la parte exigente y mentirosa del duelo, y cuando la superaste entraste a esta etapa de desolación o depresión.

-Esto está sonando muy acomplejado- Dije al estar absorbiendo todo lo que estaba explicando.

-Sí, es cierto pero concuerda a la perfección. Aceptaste la pérdida, de que nada iba a ser como antes pero incapaz de hacerle frente. La soledad, el dolor y la pérdida de energía hasta se puede llegar a pensar en que se está enloqueciendo… aunque no tengo entendido sí tu sufriste el último pero de igual manera te alejaste para descargar tu pena en privado y te mantuviste preservada hasta que te estimulamos a darle cierre a esta etapa que fue extensa, y ahora estas en la aceptación- Continuo explicando con tal suavidad a semejanza de sus dedos enrollándose mi cabello, demostrativo de su afecto cariñoso.

-Wow… que embrollo- Simplemente dije bajando mi vista para encontrar a mi mamá también observando a mi padre con tranquilidad y abundante amor al momento en mi papá empezó a reírse de mi expresión.

-Pues, es un buen inicio. Estas comenzando a creer en ti, en aceptar la realidad y los hechos, estas dispuesta a continuar. Y asimilado lo que leí y lo que tú expresas, con la aceptación, la persona comienza a comportarse normalmente que es lo que tú presentas –Retomó su explicación mientras con lentitud desenrollaba por enésima vez la mecha de mi cabello.

-¿Tan rápido pude cambiar de depresión a aceptación? –Cuestioné sintiéndome desconsiderada e incorrecta ante una repentina bipolaridad.

-Tal vez ya lo tenías aceptado y tenías que librar ese dolor de una vez para dejar de ser como sal en la herida- Opinó mamá luego de su extenso silencio para escuchar a ambos. A menudo creía que no mutaba palabra con el fundamento de disfrutar la conversación que tenía con papá, la razón de aquel pensamiento se debía a que cada vez que estaba hablando con ellos siempre estaba escuchando con una sonrisa de ternura y nunca agregaba algo hasta que mi papá y yo terminábamos un par de minutos más tarde; hasta a mí me producía ternura al notar que a ella le causaba ternura vernos a los dos conversar.

Liberé un suspiro de alivio y me acomodé entre ellos, cerré mis ojos, disfrutando su compañía. Se había convertido en una tradición y ya una costumbre de recostarnos de esta manera; la primera vez fue cuando nací, continuo en mi niñez ayudándome a dormir y luego en cada fase de mi madures en la que me encontraba en una estado lamentoso o perturbado o con temor, durábamos horas de esta manera aun sin tener que decir alguna palabra, simplemente escuchando nuestra ineficaces respiraciones, aspirando nuestros aromas reconfortantes y sintiendo la suave piel de nuestras manos entrelazadas. Es mi más apreciada costumbre, sentía que de esa manera todo quedaba en el olvido, cada problema o la realidad quedaba olvidada en la comodidad de estar entre sus brazos reconfortantes y seguros.

Hasta en ciertos minutos o tal vez horas sentía que aún era una pequeña niña y que al día siguiente continuaría con las oleadas de travesura, se sentía bien a pesar de saber que aún soy una mujer adulta. Sentí los labios de papá en mi frente y una leve caricia en mi barbilla que iba de un lado a otro luego ascendió por la mandíbula, colocó sus nudillos en mi mejilla y con su pulgar acaricio de tal tersura como si se tratará de algo inconsistente; supe que se trataba de mamá por la pulsera en su muñeca al chocar con mi mandíbula. Una impredecible sonrisa brotó al dócil gesto de los que a mi ser conocía como los mejores padres que pudiera tener; apreté suavemente la mano aún entrelazado a la de papá y la que estaba libre, la dirigía hacia la mano de mamá, aferrándola a mi mejilla.

Posterior a nuestras horas de paz y tranquilidad fueron interrumpidas por las voces de mis hermanos al llegar a la casa, supuse que habían acudido a la escuela o de caza; recordar la calidez y la saciedad de la sangre en mi boca, cayendo por mi garganta, produjo un ardiendo dolor y resequedad; la última vez que había cazado fue en el momento que había buscado a mis hijos y esposo, cediendo a mi enfado… recordar cómo había acabado con la vida de aquellos pobres animales, me hizo sentir peligrosa y hasta auto repugnante pero el sentimiento de satisfacción de su sangre producía mayor ardor, mi memoria está jugando una mala envite. Mis manos que sostenían en dulzura las de mis padres, se separaron con demasiada brutalidad y antes de provocar una obvia reacción, me incorporé y me senté, dándoles la espalda a mis padres y tratando de acomodar mis pensamientos.

Mientras cerré mis ojos, nuevamente, y levantaba mis piernas, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas y mis manos en mi cabeza, escuché que una muchedumbre ingresaba en la habitación.

-La única manera de quitarte ese malestar es cazando- Hablo Edward sonando preocupado.

-Definitivamente debes cazar, hace casi seis meses de que llegaste y no has cazado- Opino papá, su tono estaba entre preocupado y amohinado.

-Nadie te permitió que vieras mi cabeza, Edward- Manifesté con enfado, y antes de que hubiera un regaño de bastante personas, agregué: -Pero comprendo la razón por la que lo hiciste y realmente creo que sería mejor que cazará antes de que termine matando a alguien… no quiero deslizarme y succionar a un humano- Hable agregando humor para tranquilizarlos. Todos esbozaron una risa, levanté mi rostro para observar a mis hermanos adoptivos y les sonreí al escuchar sus risas otra vez luego de un año sin escucharlo. Me incorporé luego de bastantes años postrada en la cama y me dirigí hacia la ventana, la cual abrí y aspiré la ligera brisa que ingresó; tan dulce, el aroma del bosque y los animales salvajes ocasionó que mi lado vampírico reclamará. En puro instinto, salí al balcón permitiendo que mi piel brillé bajo los rayos del sol; comprendiendo porque mis hermanos habían llegado a casa y la presencia de papá; levanté una de mis piernas, pasando sobre la baranda y cayendo con sutiliza con las puntas de mis pies, dignamente como bailarina de ballet. Una vez que toda la planta de mi pie estuvo sobre el suelo, le permití a mi lado vampírico que emergiera, disparándome dentro del bosque a gran velocidad.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Resiliencia

**Cap.2: "Resiliencia"**

* * *

Los sonidos de la naturaleza golpearon en mis tímpanos; la briza golpeando los árboles, plantas y las hojas otoñales de diversos colores, produjo una bonita sintonía al conjunto de las diversas aves. La verdadera orquesta de la tierra a composición de sus maravillosos colores, en ciertos sectores brillan debido al estar bajo los rayos del sol. Las danzas de las partículas de tierra, productos de mi movimiento; flotaban en el aire en compañía de las hojas otoñales que se habían desprendido de los árboles.

Perdida en la deslumbrante visión de la naturaleza, no había notado que mi instinto me había conducido a un venado de gran estatura; escale un árbol y lo observé desde la cima, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar y una vez llegado aquel momento me abalancé hacia la criatura. Hinque mis dientes en su yugular y me provee de su sangre; tan deliciosa y cálida en cada lugar de mi boca. Bebí hasta que no hubo más que succionar; sintiéndome insatisfecha por lo que corrí en busca de más.

Cuando finalmente se cumplió saciedad, corrí nuevamente hacia mi casa, en la trayectoria mi mente comenzó a circular una pregunta, iba a hacer ahora de mi vida. Al llegar a mi casa, ingresé por la puerta y me dirigí a la sala en donde todos estaban sentados en silencio disfrutando de la presencia de unos a otros; en cuanto ingresé por umbral, todos los ojos dorados se dirigieron a mí, suspiré incomodo ante tal atención. Mis ojos fueron a una pequeña mesa junta a la pared donde un sobre amarillento descansaba, con el ceño fruncido me acerqué a él y lo tomé; conocía lo que contenía ya que yo lo había depositado ahí un par de semanas después de llegar aquí. Abrí cuidadosamente el sobre y quite con lentitud su contenido, leyendo su título "Decreto de Divorcio: Petición de disolución del matrimonio", sentí que mi pecho se apretaba ante aquella palabras. Cada lágrima que había derramado había sido una gota proveniente de aquella herida de mi alma herida y ahora por primera vez en un año no quise derramar más lágrimas, el hecho de haber mostrado mis sentimientos en vez de ocultarlo, me permitió superarlo y con aquella superación, estaba dispuesta a plasmar mi firma allí.

-Necesito una pluma- Hablé con decisión. Mientras leía con detenimiento el acuerdo, Jazz apareció a mi lado sosteniendo una pluma en su mano, aun leyendo los papeles, giré sobre mis talones y tomé la pluma. Me encaminé hacia uno de los sofás y me senté, continué leyendo detenidamente cada palabra aun comprendiendo aquel dificultoso dialecto legislativo.

Un párrafo llamó mi atención de tal manera que me acerqué innecesariamente, un sorpresivo gruñido floreció en mi pecho al terminar de leer el estúpido párrafo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Interrogó papá algo extrañado de mi gruñido.

-Este estúpido idiota con el que me casé quiere que renuncié a mis derechos maternales- Escupí con furia, el veneno brotó ante mi grave furia. Mis ojos se elevaron para observar el rostro de mis padres, ambos sorprendidos; un supe descubrir si se trataba al acuerdo o a mi arrebato.

Tiré con enfado los papeles y la pluma sobre la mesa, descargué frustrada sobre el respaldo del sofá, apoyé mi nuca sobre el respaldo y mis manos cayeron sobre mis ojos, meditado que hacer al respecto, entre renunciar a mis hijos o permanecer encadenada a… él. Es blanco o negro, sin matices, lo cual yo solicitaba en ese momento.

-Heaven- Hablo Edward sentándose a mi lado y tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas. -Creo que sería mejor que firmaras los papeles.

Con furia y malestar incorporé mi rostro y lo observé, estaba completamente fuera de control ante sus palabras fuera de lugar.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que renuncie a ellos?- Vocifere elevando un tono más a mi voz.

-Heaven, sé que duele la idea pero aunque no firmes esos papeles- Hablo y apuntando con su barbilla a los papeles que había azotado sobre la mesa de vidrio. –Él no te permitirá verlos, prácticamente el mismo camino si los firmas con la diferencia de que estarás libre de la atadura de su matrimonio y podrás continuar tu camino.

Las palabras de Edward tuvieron sentido y evidente, mi furia abandonó cada rincón de mi cuerpo y el desconcierto tomó lugar. Con un suspiro de tristeza, me incliné y estiré para tomar la pluma y los papeles, apoyé estos últimos en mi regazo, abrí la pluma y miré a mi familia; sus rostros expresaban simpatía, compasión y aliento. Me mordí mi labio inferior y miré los papeles que podrían fin a los diecisiete años de matrimonio, comprendiendo que a veces preferíamos una falsa felicidad antes de una tristeza cuya causa era verídica, con la diferencia que esta persona no merecía mis lágrimas. La pluma en mi mano se acercó a los papeles, los cuales una vez plasmada mi firma, me convertiría en la primera vampira divorciada… Tal vez lo nuestro no era estar juntos, tal vez lo nuestro era conocernos.

La punta de la pluma se apoyó en el papel y finalmente la deslicé, dibujando mi nombre verdadero allí, debajo de la firma de ahora mi ex. El dibujo finalizó con un subrayo debajo de mi nombre a semejanza de mi matrimonio, una vez más soy soltera; lo cual mantendré dada la experiencia nefasta.

Dejé ir el aire que había contenido inconscientemente, derrumbándome sobre el respaldo del sofá una vez más. El silencio es sofocante, nadie de la sala respiraba, esperando algo que fuera a suceder en el momento que firme esos papeles; tal vez mi reacción ante ello, me encontraba plácidamente, sin furia, sin tristeza, simplemente redimida. Podía sentir un impulso de incorporarme y correr en la libertad recientemente desatada.

-Los primeros vampiros divorciados de la historia- Hablo Emm, su pizca de humor siempre estable en momentos desequilibrados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Cuestionó Rose, ignorando a su esposo. Una sonrisa genuina se plasmó en mi rostro sin haberlo querido, el desahogo sumado la sensación de libertad me proporcionó la sinceridad.

-Estaré bien- Simplemente dije. Me incorporé con los papeles en mi mano y los coloque en su sobre, me quite mis anillos; símbolos de nuestra fracasada unión; y los coloque en el sobre.

Me encaminé hacia la entrada y lo deposite en la mesa procurando de luego llevarlo al correo, con un suspiro giré mis talones y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Me duché ya que poseía tierra en mi ropa; me relajé sobre la tina de porcelana, disfrutando de la preciosa sensación y la tranquilidad que finalmente tenía. Aunque había despachado todos mis sentimientos aun podía sentir una pequeña cantidad de angustia por lo que sucedió hace poco más de un año, pues son mis hijos… mis bebés. Ellos habían sido arrebatados de mis brazos sin despedida, sin palabras de amor, sin un beso, sin haberlos estrechado contra mi cuerpo no queriendo que me los quitasen pero todo había sido una verdadera sorpresa, tal así que no podía percatar que fue lo que sucedió que provocó que termine así. Había amor, por supuesto que lo había; amaba y amo a mis hijos, y eso jamás podría cambiar aun con la distancia y los años que pasarán. Amaba a mi esposo… ex esposo y tal vez hubo algunos detalles que no debieron ser en nuestro matrimonio y que fueron en su mayoría mi falla pero nos amábamos a pesar de ello pero claramente no había sido el amor que habían esperado que fuera, el amor como el de su familia, había sido un amor pasajero, un amor de curiosidad o uno lleno de desesperación… un amor ilusorio por conformidad.

La aclaración de esta ilusión ciega había sido vista cuando noté que ninguna pareja de vampiro logra separarse de su compañero y si llegaba a ocurrir, sentían una gran agonía ante tal desacoplamiento, sumado de que mi mayor agonía se debe ante el desprendimiento de mis hijos y no había sentido una agonía inmensa por la separación con mi ahora ex esposo. Obviamente me sentía infausta ya que había sido dieciséis años de matrimonio, dos hijos y el dicho amor pero no más que ello.

Con un suspiro, incliné hacia atrás mi cabeza, aun con mis ojos cerrados permitiendo que mi memoria se le deslice un recuerdo de los rostros de mis niños, recordando cada detalle de sus hermosos rostros, la suavidad de sus pieles, la musicalidad de sus voces infantiles, el amor y el humor que me transmitían; sentí desde el canto externo de mi ojo izquierdo, un líquido deslizarse hacia el ángulo de mi mandíbula. Un suspiro de angustia se desprendió de mi pecho y un dolor floreció allí, mi mano voló a mi boca sofocando los sollozos que amenazaban con salir.

Respiré profundamente, imponiéndome a ordenar mis pensamientos y sentimientos, escarmentando mi mal obrar de los fugaces recuerdos. Suspiré luego de quitar mi mano de mi boca. Abrí mis ojos y al mismo momento mis manos se aferraron al borde de la bañera, y me hundí más en agua; sentí el cosquilleo cálido del agua en mi nuca y cuero cabelludo, mis labios disfrutaron de la sensación del hormiguillo de tal que permitieron que el aire de mi pecho se escabullera entre ellos, provocando unos globos de aire que navegaron apresuradamente hasta la superficie en el mismo tiempo en que me había sumergido completamente. La tibia agua se filtró a través de mí atribuyéndome una acogedora placidez, abracé esa sensación hasta que finalmente me sentí integra y volví, nuevamente, a la superficie.

Desde la distancia distinguí las terciopeladas voces de cada miembro de la familia, instantáneamente sonreí; cerrando mis ojos, volví a recostarme sobre la bañera, deleitándome ante el efecto de estar en mi hogar… ellos son mi hogar, mis personas favoritas, con las que he reído y he llorado, y continuaré riendo y llorando. La mezcla perfecta entre el caos y el amor, los que hacen que todo valga la pena. Sin importar lo difícil que parezca superar mi pena maternal, que sigue mal y seguirá peor pero iré aprendiendo ante el devocional amor que poseo por ellos, proveniente de mi corazón y por ello, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacerme daño, se merecen felicidad no dolor.

Quizás la vida me haya golpeado pero no me quitará mi sonrisa porque aunque el cielo este nublado, las estrellas no murieron.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Espero que les este gustando esta historia... Los aliento a dejar un comentario ya sea negativo o positivo de su pensar, me sería muy alentador.**

 **Próximo cap, Carlisle y Esme en una escena romántica**

 **Bye! Nahí x]**


	4. Capítulo 3 - Parsimonia

**Astronimical Twilight**

 **Cap.3:"Parsimonia"**

* * *

 **P.O.V Esme**

Y así pasaron los días; sin emociones, conmocionados. Rotos, arreglados. Vacíos, repletos. Sin vida, llena de vida. Inconscientemente, los días fueron semanas y las semanas, meses y aquellos meses se convirtieron en años; millones de emociones y situaciones estrafalarias secundarias acontecieron; momentos en el que la especie de Heaven aparecían a corto plazo, la ebriedad mancomunado con la soledad romántica de mi hija, nuevas carreras universitarias, el conocimiento de nuevos integrantes de los Denalis, y otros diversos detalles minúsculos.

La calma después de la tormenta subsistía, transfigurándose en la habitualidad de nuestra vida, a pesar de los meses apesadumbrados que ahora habían quedado en un recuerdo no presente en nuestras mentes; Heaven se habían comprometido muy a fondo a recomponerse de helecho de su pena y pesé a sus tropiezos ha hecho un gran trabajo en incorporarse y seguir adelante, lo cual fue un orgullo hacia cada miembro de la familia.

-¿En qué estarás pensando?- Cuestionó Carlisle irrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Mis ojos encontraron los suyos al otro lado de la cocina, estaba recostado sobre el umbral con una hermosa sonrisa y a pesar de un siglo juntos podía entumecerme con una simple sonrisa. Buscando las palabras para contestar su pregunta con dificultad mis ojos se aislaron hacia los planos en los que estaba trabajando; dispersos ordenadamente sobre la isla.

-Perdóname, no te escuche llegar- Hable mientras me acercaba a él y abrazaba su cincelado torso, sentí sus labios en mi cabello y la inhalación innecesario de ambas partes, deleitando nuestro momento sensiblero. Podría pasar siglos es esta postura y ser la persona más feliz. Luego de varios minutos, nos distanciamos a regañadientes; con una sonrisa dulce se acercó y beso mis labios como tal endeble pétalo al roce de sus manos sobre la corola de una rosa fina y delicada. Regocijándome en el tierno sentimiento que posteriormente fue interrumpido ante el aislamiento del amor de mi vida, suspire frustrada y encantada.

-Y dime, ¿qué tal tu día? Puedo notar que te mantuviste ocupada, es comprensible que no hayas percibido la aproximación de alguien- Platicó suavemente mientras sus ojos dejaron los míos para ubicarse en la isla de la cocina mientras habla mis ojos captaron sus, ya tan conmemorados, micro expresiones.

-Sí, faltan algunos pocos detalles- Expresé desviando mis ojos hacia los planos de arquitectura para la reparación de la casa antigua en la prontamente viviríamos. – Aunque me distraje brevemente.

Me separé de él para acomodar los planos, enrollándolos para guardarlos y en la mañana volverlos a tomar para finalizar el diseño de restauración.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que es grandioso, como la mayoría de tus trabajos. Cada nuevo proyecto lo has tomado como desafío y te has superado a grandes pasos, no podría estar más orgulloso- Expresó Carlisle mientras se acercaba a mí y acomodaba sutilmente un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, involuntariamente sonreí y dirigí mi mirada hacia él; una tersa sonrisa y ojos de amor y encanto, es lo que encontré. Mi mano se alzó y se deslizó sobre su suave mejilla, me erguí para depositarle un fugaz beso sobre sus labios.

-Gracias, cariño, por tus gratas palabras. Aunque todo te lo debo a ti, tu incentivo y tu complacencia.

-Amo ser el que te consiente excesivamente- Hablo mientras besaba mi mejilla y luego su sonrisa se desvaneció provocando una ingrávida preocupación. –¿En qué te distrajiste? Amas desarrollar los últimos detalles… ¿Debería preocuparme?

-No, no debes, no es algo de qué preocuparse, solo estaba recordando el padecimiento que ha tenido Heaven en estos veintinueve años y como la ha superado admisiblemente.

-Concuerdo con tu racionalidad. Pese de sus descuidos por medio del desequilibrar de sus sentimientos y su última infamia ha salido adelante, reparando y aprendiendo de aquellos disparates.

-Sí, aunque continúa preocupándome- Admití, suspirando y apoyándome sobre el mármol de la isla, procurando no utilizar demasiada fuerza sobrehumana.

-¿A qué te refieres? Su conducta ha mejorado y se ha proyectado en realizar objetivos.

-Por supuesto, tiene dos carreras y está finalizando otra, no podría estar orgullosa y feliz por ella pero últimamente ha desaparecido demasiado. Hace dos días que no he visto su rostro y me está preocupando que vuelva a cometer su última desdicha- Manifesté mientras él tomaba una de mis manos, acariciándola con apreciación y en el momento que finalicé mi dialogo, alzo sus ojos a mí y sostuvo sobre su pecho mi mano. Pude notar que comenzaba a expandir una preocupación de que nuestra hija a que volviera a cometer la mayor infamia que ha cometido en su vida; hace dos décadas, aproximadamente, había bebido en abundancia y con poca cordura por el efecto del alcohol en su sistema, casi perpetra una indignidad con un hombre desconocido. De no haber sido que Carlisle y yo los habíamos encontrado, hubiese manchado su femineidad aunque ella no estaba completamente consiente, de hecho ella estaba sobre el escritorio adormilada, debilitándose por el fluido superfluo en su alimentación. Estuvo días indispuesta y en momento que supo lo que sucedió se sintió avergonzada e indignada, con lágrimas a los ojos pidió disculpa.

Aunque le habíamos aceptado sus disculpas, ella estuvo días sintiendo por si misma repugnancia y antipatía con aquellos sentimientos comenzó el auto odio, por largo tiempo estuvo de esa manera hasta que comenzó a estudiar su segunda carrera de medicina. No podría saber si continuaba odiándose así misma pero como su madre podía notar que había una ligera angustia que estaba sepultando para ser feliz y lo ha logrado, cada vez ascendiendo más pero su pequeña desaparición provocó que recordará de su auto odio.

-Sospecho que vaya a languidecer luego de aquella experiencia desastrosa pero comprendo tu preocupación. Hoy vamos a hablar con ella- Hablo Carlisle, se inclinó y besó su mano. –Ahora vamos a ir a cazar y a pasar un tiempo juntos.

Con ello, me sacó de la casa por la puerta del jardín; corrimos, adentrándonos en el bosque y brindándole rienda suelta a nuestro instinto.

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

Posterior a una gustosa caza de venados, caminamos entre los árboles con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Mi hermosa y elegante esposa miraba con adoración la naturaleza, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía; su rostro en forma de corazón poseía una espléndida sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y amorosos, la calidez y suavidad de su piel bajo la mía, la ligera oscilación grácil de sus rizos caramelos ante la leve brisa provocando un desprendimiento de su dulce aroma floral. Repentinamente detuve mi caminar, deteniéndola unos pasos más delante de mí; giro sobre sus talones con el rostro preocupado y confundido ante mi fortuita inmovilización.

Aprovechando nuestras manos unidas, tironeé de ella provocando que chocara contra mi pecho; su rostro pasó a una expresión sorprendida ante su expresión, transmití una sonrisa y recibí una de regreso. Mis manos viajaron hacia ambos lados de su rostro, acariciando con algunos dedos su suave cabello; admiré cada facción refinada y femenina, cada tonalidad de sus ojos dorados llenos de amor y calidez, cada gama de caramelo en su cascada rizada que enmarcaba su rostro, el tono carmín de sus exquisitos labios apacibles y voluptuosos. Su dulce rostro es increíble, perfecto y desgarradoramente hermoso; nada tenía comparación.

Sin poder evitarlo, me incliné y besé aquellos apacibles labios con desmesurada ímpetu; sus manos que habían estado sobre mi pecho, viajaron hacia mi cuello, una rodeo mi cuello y otra acarició mi mandíbula y mi cabello. Disfrutando con dóciles gemidos de nuestro esplendido momento, no queriendo que terminará, rodeé su esbelta cintura y estrechándola más a mí. La dulce sedosidad de sus labios atribuían a una sensación en las que las mismísimas nubes sentirían achares; su donaire aliento que transmitía su incondicional amor provocaría que el viento sea poco cautivante. Ella producía en mí, una diferencia en el mundo conocido y una intensa diversidad de sensaciones que no se podría denominar.

Nuestro grato beso fue distancia por ambos pero el placentero momento continúo al permanecer en la misma posición con nuestras frentes unidas; nuestras respiración hiperventiladas, innecesariamente. Luego de varios minutos entre acaricias gratas, decidimos volver a nuestro hogar, en la que nuestros hijos nos esperaban; pese a que las tres parejas disponían de sus casas, usualmente estaba en nuestra casa por la comodidad familiar en la que ya acostumbrado, agregando de su preocupación por su hermana menor.

Caminamos humanamente con mi brazos alrededor de los hombros de mi bellísima esposa; disfrutando del cómodo silencio y paz. A la lejanía se podía escuchar las risas de mis hijos, tal vez haciendo alguna travesura; algo que habían dejado un poco más de dos décadas dado los cambios de personalidad de mi hija menor pero en los últimos años comenzó a disolver un poco estructura formal y tranquila, convirtiéndose poco a poco en la que tan bien conocíamos.

Al ingresar vimos a nuestros hijos mayores riéndose a carcajadas, todos sentados en los sofás, mirando hacia la televisión; una de esas películas de "terror" sobre vampiros, algo que solo nos causaba risa ante los efectos y lo patrocinado de los nefastos mitos sobre nosotros. Pude percatarme con facilidad de que están mis seis hijos mayores pero Heaven no se encontraba entre ellos, algo que me preocupo exorbitantemente; mi esposa me había comentado que no había estado en la casa por dos días enteros y seguidos, ahora estaba anocheciendo y no había noticias de su parte.

-No se preocupen, ella está perfectamente bien, solo ha estado estudiado extra- Anunció Edward para nuestra calma.

-De hecho, ella acaba de irse a la biblioteca- Hablo Rosalie con una pequeña mueca vitupera.

-¿Estuvo aquí?- Interrogó Esme.

-Sí, pero solo nos saludó, se ducho y se fue- Informó Rose aun mirando directamente a la película. Los únicos que nos observaban son Edward, Bella y Alice; observé a Esme y su gesto demostraba abatimiento por la recién postura emocional de nuestra hija menor. La estreché más a mí, deseando que mi esposa no empeoré y que mi hija menor ingresará por la puerta de entrada, y que volviera a ser la misma.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ella está disfrutando el estudio de esta nueva experiencia de carrera. Mañana tendrá el examen penúltimo y aprobará, volverá a estar más tiempo aquí hasta que dentro de una semana con el nuevo proyecto en la mente de su profesor, la va a guiar a conoc… Estará bien, está entusiasmada con la carrera- Manifestó Alice relatando lo que había visto en su futuro pero sin antes darnos curiosidad de lo que iba a suceder dentro de una semana; todos estábamos mirándola a la espera de que nos dijera pero simplemente nos dio una extravagante sonrisa. Una mirada de complicidad a Edward predijo que él sabía de esta confidencia.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes, Alice?- Cuestionó Bella con la misma intriga que todos los demás.

-Tendrán que esperar hasta dentro de una semana o tal vez un poco más… dependiendo de lo que Heav decida.

Todos soltamos un gemido ante la frustración de no poder conseguir información de lo que iba a ocurrirle a Heaven en su futuro. Ante el hecho de la inmensa sonrisa de Alice podía darme el lujo de relajarme ya que destacaba de qué se trataba de algo benigno y que mi hija no estaba en ningún peligro eminente o de auto destrucción. Puede sentir que se estampaba una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro al imaginarme que una eminente felicidad se acercaba a la vida trágica, nefanda y fracturada; deseaba que finalmente tuviera una felicidad eterna, se lo merecía después de los grandes tropiezos que obtuvo en su vida y pudo restablecerse nuevamente. Atraje más a mi amada esposa ante aquel pensamiento glorioso de una familia completa en felicidad y templanza eterna.


End file.
